


You're Here (And This Isn't A Dream)

by KeepMarchingHome



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: D gave me plenty of ideas, F/M, First Kiss, I just really wanted to write this, Too much italics, bloodwitch, guys aeduan just loves iseult, leopold defends aeduan, safi is scared of aeduan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepMarchingHome/pseuds/KeepMarchingHome
Summary: Aeduan had been searching for Iseult for a long time, looking for anything that could give him a clue of her whereabouts. But when one didn't know where to start, it made finding someone a lot harder. He kept the silver taler in his pocket, simply because it reminded him of her.After another week or so of searching, Aeduan returned back to Tirla, back to the same inn they had stayed in with Owl before they got split up so long ago.He almost gave up, and he would've if Iseult hadn't come to him.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Iseult det Midenzi & Safiya fon Hasstrel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You're Here (And This Isn't A Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you D for reading and giving me ideas!!! 
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr

Aeduan had been searching for Iseult for a long time, looking for anything that could give him a clue of her whereabouts. But when one didn't know _where_ to start, it made finding someone a lot harder. He kept the silver taler in his pocket, simply because it reminded him of her. It was a little embarrassing, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

After another week or so of searching, Aeduan returned back to Tirla, back to the same inn they had stayed in with Owl before they got split up so long ago. He didn't know why he returned to that particular inn, that particular town, but he did. He had hoped Iseult would be there, though the odds of them both being in the same town at the same time were incredibly slim. He didn't care whether they were slim. He just wanted Iseult.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be found. Maybe she didn't want to be found. They were all options he considered, but he didn't let his mind linger on them for too long. 

He almost gave up, and he would've if Iseult hadn't come to _him_

She stood in the doorway of the bedroom he had rented, face impassive as always, and he had froze in the doorway because _she is there, she is there she is there_.

"Iseult?" He stared at her, at her familiar face that he couldn't let go of, heart pounding loudly. It would've been embarrassing, but he kind of didn't care, not with Iseult staring at him like he hung up the moon in the sky. Like he was more than the monster he knew he was. "Iseult." He was fairly sure that was all he was capable of saying.

She stared at him, searching his eyes. "Aeduan," she breathed. 

Aeduan brought up a hand to her face, cupping her jaw. She leaned into his touch, and he asked, "Is it really you? You're really here?" because _she is there she is there she is there._

"It's me. I'm here." 

It was all the confirmation he needed as he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her own arms around him, too, and she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her tethered in this world.

"Okay, what the fuck?" A girl with golden hair and storm blue eyes glared at him from behind Iseult. Aeduan recognised her immediately, recognised her blood scent, though he somehow hadn't noticed at first. _Safiya Fon Hasstrel._ Iseult's Threadsister. The two had chased her across the Witchlands, trying to find her. Clearly, Iseult hadn't actually needed his help. "What the hell is going on? Why are you hugging him? He tried to kill us!"

He felt slightly offended by that (even if it was true) but he couldn't bring himself to care with Iseult holding him like that. He looked at the other two behind her, noticed Leopold standing behind them. He felt slightly annoyed at his presence but couldn't bring himself to care about that, either, when Iseult pulled back slightly and pressed her lips to his. 

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, momentarily surprised, but pulled her closer. The kiss was gentle and close-mouthed, her lips extremely soft. He had imagined they would feel like that, but it was even better in real life. Heat ran through his body. _She is here she is here. Iseult is kissing him and she is here._

Then Iseult was ripped from his arms, and he frowned slightly, eyes shooting open, to see Safiya glaring at him, holding Iseult's arm and standing in front of her, like she was shielding her from him. 

"What the actual fuck?" Safi shouted. "Why are you kissing him? He's a murderer for God's sake!"  
"He isn't just a murderer, Safi." Somehow, Iseult was still calm and collected, but Aeduan noticed the small blush on her face.

Safiya crossed her arms, eyes flashing with anger. "Yeah? Tell that to all the people he killed."

"Safi, I'm sure he's alright." Leopold came up next to the angry blonde, and Aeduan rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide it. _Not this guy again._ "Clearly, she trusts him."

Leopold's words filled Aeduan with a rush of - something. _She trusts him._ He'd never had someone trust him before. It was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

Safi gaped at Leopold. "He's a Bloodwitch! You _do_ know what a Bloodwitch is, right?"

"Yes, I know what a Bloodwitch is," the prince answered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not an idiot." Aeduan had to disagree with that one, but didn't say anything. The prince was defending him, after all. Although he didn't quite know why he was being defended, or why he _had_ to be defended, but still. He appreciated it.

"Aeduan!" A young voice exclaimed, and a child pushed through Safi and Leopold. Aeduan recognised the young girl immediately. He smiled slightly as Owl threw her arms around him, and Safi stared on in confusion.

"Owl too? What the Hell?" 

Iseult watched the scene with a small, barely noticeable smile on her face and placed an arm on Safiya's shoulder. "Safi," she said. Her voice was even, but soft and gentle. It was so different to her usually, a different side Aeduan had rarely seen. "He's fine. Trust me." 

Safi still looked unconvinced, but after a few minutes of searching Iseult's face, she sighed and hooked her arm through her Threadsisters. "If you say so. Come on, you have a lot more to tell me, clearly." She sent another pointed look to Aeduan, her eyes narrowing. 

Iseult nodded, but pulled her arm out of Safi's. "I'll join you in a minute, yeah? I'm just going to talk to Aeduan."

"First name basis?" Safiya asked, then nodded. "Alright. Don't get killed. Come on Owl."

Safiya waited for Owl to detach herself from Aeduan before leaving the room with Leopold in tow. She made sure to send him another warning look before leaving, though.

Iseult hugged him again as soon as they left, and Aeduan took it willingly, glad this one wouldn't be interrupted. "How did you find me?" he asked her, because while he didn't want to ruin the moment, he also wanted to know. 

"Owl. She insisted we come here, in case you were too. I couldn't say no. Besides," she shrugged, "Safi wanted to come here for some supplies anyway."

"Supplies?" 

Iseult nodded, pulling away. "Yep. Come on, you have a lot to catch up on." She took his hand in one of her own.

"I won't get killed, will I?" he asked, thinking back to Safiya. 

Iseult snorted. "I sure hope not."


End file.
